


Messages

by fallenangel8794



Series: Siha [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel8794/pseuds/fallenangel8794
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of messages between Kolyat and Shepard regarding his father and their relationship. Set during "Demons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep adding to this as I get farther in the main work "Demons". This is a companion piece to that one. Enjoy!

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

10:23

Hello Commander,

Captain Bailey gave me this address. I never said it, so thanks for not shooting me. And he said it was your influence that kept me out of jail, so thanks for that too. Why is my father working for you? The news said you died.

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

19:45

Hello Kolyat,

You're welcome, on both counts. He's not working for me, he's working with me. I'm building a team to take on a suicide mission. His skills are being put to good use taking out geth and abominations and generally people who shoot first and ask later. He's a good man. He was trying to take care of you the only way he knew how. Don't hold it against him forever. And yes, I did die. That's…a very long story. Ask me in person.

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

09:02

Commander,

A suicide mission? Are you serious? So what, he's already dying so his life means less? He may not have been there when he should have, but he doesn't have to die for you.

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

11:14

Kolyat,

Yes, I am serious. I didn't ask him because he was dying, I asked him because he's the best at what he does. He is bound in no way to see it through. He is choosing to. If anything his life means more because he values the time he has left. He'll come home.

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

13:57

Commander,

How will he come home from a suicide mission? If you know the nature of whatever you're doing, why help him? Why help me?

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

20:20

Kolyat,

He'll come home because we all will. When I told your father what we were doing, he said that I've made a career out of performing the impossible. I intend to keep that statement true now. I promise you, he'll come home. If I have to die so he does, so be it. I helped him because he asked me to. I take care of people on my crew. I helped you because you're not a bad kid.

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

06:30

Commander,

You really believe that?

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

07:15

Kolyat,

Yes, I really do. And if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I fight like hell for what I believe in.

Have you talked with your father since we saw you?

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

09:37

Commander,

Thank you.

Yes, I have sent him a message. He sent a reply. I don't know what to say to him. He left us, he left me. What am I supposed to say?

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

17:49

Kolyat,

Say anything. He just wants to talk to you. He wants to be there now. He's trying, he really is. Would you rather have never seen him again?

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

05:58

Commander,

I'm still mad at him. I don't know if that will ever change. He can't undo the past no matter what he does now. But…I am glad I saw him again. Please, I want more time with him.

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

13:10

Kolyat,

You'll have more time with him. We're going to dock at the Citadel soon. Why not do coffee or something?

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

16:33

Commander,

Coffee? My father drinks tea. I know of a place that I think he'll like. I'll give it a try.

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

07:00

Kolyat,

Yeah, I know. Human term for a casual get together. We'll be there in a week. You might want to let him know you want to see him.

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

12:34

Commander,

I see. I'm not familiar with many human terms. I did and he seemed eager accept. Captain Bailey has given me a day off. I'm assuming it matches up with when you're docking here.

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

16:08

Kolyat,

You'll learn them working with C-Sec. Well, good. You two have fun. I'd imagine it does, yes.

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

09:55

Commander,

So I've come to notice. Wait, you aren't coming?

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

14:27

Kolyat,

No, I'm not coming. He's a grown man. He can take care of himself. And so can you. Neither of you need a babysitter.

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

18:33

Commander,

What am I supposed to say to him? Small talk feels petty. I'm not good at it anyway.

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

09:50

Kolyat,

Are you as antisocial as he is? It took me nearly a month to get him out of his damn room for dinner. Talk about things you like, ask him about the places he's been. Get to know him and let him know you. It's easier than you think.

-Shepard  
________________________________________

From: Kolyat Krios

C-Sec ATT.

12:18

Commander,

A month? Why?

Is it really that easy?

-Kolyat  
________________________________________

From: Commander Shepard

SSV Normandy

13:04

Kolyat,

Ask him. And yes, it really is that simple. You just have to let him talk and you have to be willing to answer. It won't fix everything, hell it might not fix anything, but it's not about the past. It's about having a future.

-Shepard


End file.
